<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clarisse - Archivo secreto by KheyRedfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718367">Clarisse - Archivo secreto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheyRedfield/pseuds/KheyRedfield'>KheyRedfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Chris es malo, Chris is sexy af, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 6, Kidnapping, OMG I can't say no, Oral Sex, Pobre Piers, Pre-Resident Evil 6, Secuestrada, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheyRedfield/pseuds/KheyRedfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despiertas en una habitación a la que obviamente no has dado consentimiento de ser transportada. El loco que te ha secuestrado insiste en llamarte por un nombre que no es el tuyo. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?</p><p>⚠️⚠️⚠️ Advertencia BDSM y violencia verbal. </p><p>*¡Puede contener spoilers!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clarisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>"Tu trabajo es el de ocasionar mi perdición, así que no estoy tan seguro de qué tan buenos deberían de ser mis deseos para ti. Pero estoy seguro que nos divertiremos..."</em></strong><br/>-Hannibal "Cannibal" Lecter<br/><br/></p><p>°°°</p><p>—Hola, <em>Clarisse</em>...</p><p>Intentas abrir los ojos. No puedes, hay que algo ejerce presión sobre ellos para que no puedas despegar los párpados más allá de unos pocos milímetros. Tu nombre no es <em>Clarisse</em>; el enfermo que te tiene prisionera debe ser admirador de Hannibal Lecter o algo. </p><p>—Por favor, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?</p><p>—<em>¿Percibes el olor de tu sudor? </em></p><p>Definitivamente, un fanático desquiciado. </p><p>—Bien, bien... entiendo, es un juego de rol, ¿no? Es un...</p><p>—¡Silencio!</p><p>Una bofetada golpea tu rostro. Sus manos son grandes, fuertes; ni se te ocurra enfrentarlo, te vencería en dos segundos. Dos lágrimas se escapan y ruedan tus mejillas, e inmediatamente la palma que acaba de estrellarse contra tu cara se posa sobre tu cuello y te lo sujeta con firmeza. Pareciera que lo rodea por completo. No eres más que un pequeño corderito asustado bajo el sometimiento de tal agarre, pero puedes respirar, puedes hacerlo, al menos por ahora. </p><p>—Okay, okay, ¿qué se supone que es esto entonces?</p><p>—Pues, <em>Clarisse,</em> estás aquí porque necesito que me ayudes.</p><p>—¿Ayudar? ¿En qué, a qué?</p><p>—Hay algo que solo tú puedes darme.</p><p>—No tengo dinero, no... no soy rica, no... ¡por Dios!, ni siquiera tengo secretos...</p><p>El hombre se ríe a carcajadas y luego se acerca, se acerca hasta compartir el mismo oxígeno que estás respirando. </p><p>—Tonta, por supuesto que no hablo de cosas materiales... aunque, sí, digamos que sí; tu carne es algo material, pero de muy poco valor. Tienes que saber que<em> no todos pueden apreciarte de la forma en que yo lo hago. </em></p><p>—¿Mi carne? ¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso insinúa que...?</p><p>—No pretendas estar sorprendida, pequeña hipócrita. Has deseado esto por mucho más tiempo del que tendrías las agallas de admitir. </p><p>Ojalá pudieras verlo, pero te ha cubierto los ojos con algún trozo de tela que solo deja un par de rendijas en el área de tus párpados inferiores. Por allí entra algo de luz, aunque es escasa como para que ayude a distinguir dónde te encuentras. Lo único que alcanzas a ver es el suelo de madera. </p><p>—Por favor, no sé de qué habla. Déjeme ir, se lo ruego...</p><p>—¿Dejarte ir? ¡Ja, ja, ja! </p><p>Si de alguna forma esa voz suena familiar, sin duda la estás escuchando en un tono e intención que nunca antes has percibido, por eso no logras identificarla. </p><p>—¿Me va a matar?</p><p>—<em>¿Qué necesidad se satisface matando? </em></p><p>—De acuerdo. Entonces haré lo que me pida, pero no me lastime.</p><p>El hombre se acerca más todavía, deja caer su barbilla sobre tu hombro y luego sube a recorrer con la punta de su lengua tu frágil cuello, desde la base hasta llegar a tu oreja, y entonces susurra su respuesta.  </p><p>—No puedo prometer nada, <em>Clarisse</em>. Sé muy bien lo que te da miedo, y todavía no decido si usarlo a mi favor o no.  </p><p>Lo único que te da miedo en ese momento es lo agradable que suena su tono. ¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien el susurro de un loco que te ha secuestrado con Dios sabe qué fines? </p><p>No puedes evitar jadear, aunque a medio camino de tu exhalación decides ahogar ese gesto de placer. No es adecuado disfrutar, no, desde ningún punto de vista.</p><p>El tipo se ha percatado de tu estremecimiento y decide apretar tu cuello con más de fuerza. Intentas inhalar una bocanada de aire, un pensamiento involuntario te dice que podría ser la última. Sientes que sus labios se acercan a los tuyos y lo siguiente es un beso invasivo, abusivo y por demás húmedo que te deja pasmada en la impresión. Su saliva resbala por todas partes; no se limita a poseer tu boca sino que recorre tu mentón y parte de tus mejillas, con toda su locura empeñada en atontarte mucho más. ¡Por qué diablos lo estás disfrutando!</p><p>De golpe te suelta y se aleja. Camina unos pasos hacia la derecha, lo ves por la rendija del vendaje que bloquea tu visión. El sonido que hacen sus pisadas indica que lleva botas. ¿Es alguien del trabajo? Tiras un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder distinguir algo, pero no se ve nada. Tu respiración está agitada, intentas recuperar la calma. </p><p>—Si va a hacerme algo, que sea rápido. </p><p>El hombre rechista para burlarse de tu petición. Lo escuchas pasar por su garganta agua, o algún otro líquido, el sonido es evidente. ¿Hay que estar bien hidratado antes de atacar a alguien? Termina y azota el vaso para abandonarlo sobre la mesa, luego se aclara la voz y carraspea como si algo le doliera. Ojalá que se haya confundido y haya ingerido veneno. </p><p>—Verás... —comienza a responderte mientras regresa hacia donde estás —el que va a dar todas las órdenes aquí soy yo...</p><p>Se acerca de nuevo y esta vez apoya una de sus manos en una de tus piernas, sube peligrosamente por tu muslo mientras respira sobre tu cara. Su aliento delata que lo que ha bebido es algún tipo de licor. Volteas asqueada hacia un costado, a él no le importa molestarte con la pesadez del aroma que exhala. Extiende la otra mano y sientes cómo sus dedos alcanzan la pañoleta que se anuda en tu nuca, la toma con fuerza y te la quita de un tirón, liberando al fin tus ojos y revelando su nefasta identidad. Lo ves... es... </p><p>
  <strong>¡P o r   D i o s   S a n t o!</strong>
</p><p>No es posible dar crédito a la imagen que procesa tu cerebro. Tus pupilas tiritan al mismo ritmo que tus labios...</p><p>—¡Capitán Redfield!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Continuará...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Pequeño disclaimer: Sí, el nombre del personaje de El silencio de los inocentes se escribe 'Clarice' y no 'Clarisse', yo sé. Pero es que 'Clarice' parecía mucho más cercano a 'Claire' y mejor no causar confusiones.</em> <span class="u"> 🤔😁❤️</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. De rodillas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El hombre a quien acabas de reconocer echa la cabeza a un lado y resopla hastiado. Su cara dice que no has podido elegir una frase más trillada para intentar detenerlo.</p><p>Quisieras entender realmente lo que pretende para justificar tu enunciado. <em>¿"No tiene que hacer esto"?</em> ¿Acaso sabes lo que te espera?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>"En las mentes de los hombres empeñados en civilizar, los perversos instintos que controlamos en nuestras personas y el oscuro e innato conocimiento de esos instintos, funcionan como los virus contra los que el organismo se defiende"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tomas Harris, El Dragón Rojo</em>
</p><p>°°°</p><p>—Capitán, no tiene que hacer esto...</p><p>El hombre a quien acabas de reconocer echa la cabeza a un lado y resopla hastiado. Su cara dice que no has podido elegir una frase más trillada para intentar detenerlo.</p><p>Quisieras entender realmente lo que pretende para justificar tu enunciado. <em>¿"No tiene que hacer esto"?</em> ¿Acaso sabes lo que te espera?</p><p>Le hace falta otro trago. Camina y toma la botella, no va a usar el vaso ahora, bebe directamente de la boquilla de cristal. Carraspea luego al sentir el alcohol quemando su esófago, todo lo hace sin despegar de ti su perversa mirada y sin que tú seas capaz de apartar la tuya tampoco.</p><p>Mueves las manos; por la impresión de estar ciega no habías notado que las tienes inmovilizadas en tu espalda. No es una soga o cinta adhesiva lo que no te permite usarlas, sino una cadena. No delgada, no gruesa, sus eslabones son de tamaño medio. Le ha dado varias vueltas a tus muñecas con esta asegurándose de que quedara muy bien apretada, al punto que el metal se hunde sobre tu piel con demasiada presión. Va a dejar una seguidilla de moretones, de eso no hay duda.</p><p>—Por favor, Capitán Redfield. Déjeme ir... nadie va a enterarse de esto, no le contaré a nadie. No se lo diré ni siquiera a Piers...</p><p>El capitán se repasa los labios con la lengua para deshacerse de la sequedad y para volver a saborear la amargura del licor. Sonríe y rechista otra vez; no puedes hallar una forma más original de intentar persuadirlo y eso, obviamente, le provoca gracia. Se mofa de ti chasqueando la lengua.</p><p>—Ay, ay, ay, <em>Clarisse</em>... Afortunadamente el mejor talento de tu boca no es decir tonterías.</p><p>De acuerdo, ya sabes a dónde va todo esto. Te lo va a pedir o lo va a tomar a fuerzas, eso ya no importa. Comienzas a extrañar un poco la oscuridad anterior. Sería estupendo no tener que ver cuando tengas que hacer lo que te hará hacer. Pero debe ser exactamente lo que quiere; que al hacerlo, lo mires.</p><p>Y no solo es la inminente condena lo que desearías no registrar en imagen, sino todo ese pequeño y sucio entorno en el que estás atrapada. En la mesa en la que están la botella y el vaso, hay algunos objetos más que no sabes para qué sirven. Por su color negro y por la forma en que reposan sobre la madera puedes adivinar que están hechos de cuero, cuero y algunas partes metálicas. No te pones a pensar demasiado en ellos porque lo que más llama tu atención es la cama que está delante tuyo y detrás del capitán. Es espaciosa y está cubierta por sábanas de seda negra. En sus extremos superior e inferior, en los cuatro ángulos, hay correas que desembocan en un círculo, como una pulsera. ¿Va a enmanillarte si te resistes? ¿Va a atarte los pies y las manos, como en las películas de terror, para tenerte expuesta a sus más bajos instintos y para no permitir que interrumpas su perversión?</p><p><em>"Por Dios, Chris, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?"</em>, cuestiona un pensamiento que estremece todos tus sentidos al imaginar brevemente la respuesta.</p><p>Él no escucha tu mente, tampoco tus ruegos. No te queda más que cooperar y esperar a que todo termine. Tiene que terminar... Tiene que..</p><p>Chris se asoma a la mesa para tomar uno de los misteriosos objetos que no te esforzaste en descifrar. Levanta algo que parece una especie de... ¿collar? No, se llama <em>collarín</em>. Tiene una hebilla para ajustarlo y al lado de esta un aditamento extra que permite enganchar una correa.</p><p>Predices asustada la escena y sientes cierta impotencia por no poder hacer nada para escapar de tu destino; estar amarrada complica demasiado las cosas.</p><p>El capitán se acerca a ti con el juguete de dos piezas entre las manos, te mira a los ojos y te levanta por la barbilla con su dedo índice.</p><p>—¿Por qué haces esto?— dices con voz quebrada, pero solo provocas que te mire como un depredador mira a su presa antes de ponerse a jugar con ella, con cierto aire de crueldad que lo divierte.</p><p>Se muerde el labio inferior. Toma el collarín y lo instala alrededor de tu cuello, no sin aprovechar el momento para rozarte impúdicamente.</p><p>—C-Chris... Chris... —tartamudeas y redoblas su nombre sin saber exactamente qué podrías decirle que lo hiciera detenerse.</p><p>—¡Shhh! no gastes tu saliva hablando, la necesitarás para algo más.</p><p>Se acerca hasta tu boca y te besa, pero no con la misma agresividad que antes, sino superficialmente, hasta puede decirse que con cariño. Y por sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los tuyos no te has percatado de que ha instalado la otra pieza en tu collar. </p><p>Jala el cuero que ha envuelto en sus dedos, no violentamente pero lo suficiente para enterarte de que estás en su poder. Te estremeces en tu lugar y levantas la cabeza para verlo. La perfecta línea de su barbilla está algo inclinada, para mirarte con superioridad. Da una vuelta más a la correa, lentamente, y en el último trayecto vuelve a jalar con fuerza provocando que recorras y te quedes sentada en el mero borde de la silla. </p><p>El capitán entonces lleva la mano que tiene libre a tu mejilla y te toca con ternura, ¡ternura! Quería hacerte daño, ¿no? ¿o hay algún interés romántico implicado? </p><p>Desciende hacia tu cuello, repasa la correa y luego baja hasta tu pecho. Exhalas un resoplido de placer culposo; sus pesadas caricias por encima de la ropa son increíbles. Tus pechos parecen reaccionar a su toque como reaccionarían a los de su teniente, que, dicho sea de paso, ha sido tu novio por dos años y Redfield lo sabe, pero no parece importarle un comino. No le importas tú, no le importa Piers, no le importa nadie más que sí mismo y lo que sea que tenga planeado hacer contigo. </p><p>—Esto me estorba— dice refiriéndose al algodón de tu blusa que le impide tener contacto con tu piel.</p><p>Se agacha a tu altura y va quitándola muy despacio; cuando termina de desconectar todos los botones, contempla maravillado tus senos, todavía cubiertos por tu sostén rojo. </p><p>—<em>¿Qué difícil es tener algo, verdad? </em>—desliza una de las correas de tu sujetador —<em>Difícil conseguirlo, complicado conservarlo </em>—desliza la otra —<em>Este es un planeta terriblemente resbaloso... </em>—termina su cita al libro del que el médico loco es protagonista, y al hacerlo libera el peso de tus pechos, dejándolos descubiertos y gloriosos para su deleite.</p><p>Eso le hace desearte. No quita la vista de la parte recién expuesta y, sin ningún anuncio, comienza a masajear y apretar tus pezones, los cuales ya estaban completamente endurecidos por el contacto previo con las ásperas manos del capitán.</p><p>Se aleja y tira más de la correa que te atrapa; para no caer, te pones de pie agilmente y te estrellas contra su fornido torso. No puedes apoyar las manos así que solo chocas y jadeas asustada.  </p><p>Otra vez se ríe de ti con ese gesto de malicia mezclada con lujuria en sus ojos marrones. Es lógico que se ría de tu frágil y vulnerable situación, porque incluso estando parada de puntillas no estás completamente de frente a su rostro; eres mucho más baja, y él tan alto y fuerte como un roble. Encapsula tu barbilla con la misma mano con la que sujeta el lazo de control de tu collar. El borde del cuero está frío y duele al sentirlo aplastando tu pobre mandíbula, pero enseguida la balanza es equilibrada con un nuevo beso, bastante húmedo, pero no igual al primero ni al segundo; parece que para cada vez que abuse de tu boca lo hará con un nuevo estilo. Lo dejas seguir porque en el fondo un pequeño y enfermizo instinto te dicta que una ocasión como esta es tan inverosímil e irrepetible, que debes tomar algo de ventaja. Después de todo... ¡Es Chris Redfield!</p><p>Como antes, por perderte en sus labios no te percatas de lo entretenida que ha estado su otra mano. Ha desabrochado la hebilla de su cinturón. Lo siguiente es una orden expresa:</p><p>—De rodillas...</p><p>Sabes lo que eso significa. Ofreces primero una leve resistencia, incrédula y pensando <em>"¿En serio me está pidiendo que me arrodille ante él?".</em> Estás consciente de que, si no obedeces, te va a obligar a obedecer; pero tienes la ligera esperanza de que este es el momento en el que vas a despertar o a descubrir que todo esto es solo una ilusión; desquiciada, sí, pero nada más que un producto de tu imaginación.  </p><p>Pero no... es real, es absoluta e inevitablemente real...</p><p>Ahí estaba él, el líder de tu <em>unidad de operaciones especiales</em>, el amigo al que tu novio tanto admira, el hombre al que todos declaran un ejemplo de vida, bajando su pantalón y ropa interior al mismo tiempo; pero no hasta los tobillos, solo lo suficiente para presumir la erección que aguarda por, sí, ya lo sabías... tus labios, lengua y garganta.</p><p>Como aún no has descendido al suelo, el capitán tira y te zarandea un poco hasta que logra envolver sus nudillos con toda la extensión de la correa que usa para moverte a su antojo. </p><p>—¿Estás sorda? —te pregunta, pero claro, no va a esperar a que respondas nada sino que usa esa correa para obligarte a adoptar la posición que te ha exigido antes. </p><p>Caes, sientes un poco de dolor y una ligera corriente que atraviesa tus piernas por el golpe contra la madera vieja del suelo. Estás ahora justo en frente de su miembro, sus detalles traen algunos recuerdos similares a tu mente; sin embargo, <em>similares </em>no significa <em>iguales.</em> Lo que estás viendo y lo que sientes al verlo es completamente nuevo; culpa, entre otras cosas; culpa de estar deseando comenzar sin que te lo pida. Pero mejor no enfadarlo. Dijo que él iba a dar las órdenes, ¿verdad? Entonces que sea quien tenga toda la iniciativa también. Además, si dejas que ese pequeño impulso sinvergüenza te controle, estarías siendo una muy, muy mala chica.</p><p>—Oh, Clarisse... <em>eres la miel en la boca del león</em>...</p><p>Acerca su virilidad a tu rostro, deja que te impactes con su enorme tamaño. Ejerce entonces el control de nuevo con el collarín en tanto se sujeta a sí mismo para introducirse en tu boca. Pero no te da todo lo que tiene para ti, no todavía. Domina la situación y se asegura de que mientras esté metido entre tus labios no vayas a dejar de verlo a los ojos. Sientes que tu mirada incrementa la firmeza de su erección, casi puedes sentir sobre tu lengua cómo se ensancha. Intenta controlar sus jadeos, pero tú lo ves vibrar y eso no puede evitarlo. </p><p>—Comienza... —ordena con voz profunda y algo de perturbación en su respiración. </p><p>Te mueves para estimular como es debido la zona, con ligeros movimientos que resbalan, pero sin perder la presión, y usando la lengua para repasar y lubricar. La gloria pecaminosa que estás experimentando se empieza a sentir como calor y humedad en tu entrepierna. Ojalá que te levante y te...</p><p>¡No, no, no! ¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡No lo disfrutes!</p><p>Chris echa la nuca atrás y va metiendo sus largos y gruesos dedos entre tu caballo para sujetarte y facilitar el ritmo, de atrás hacia adelante y a la velocidad que a él le parezca adecuada. Tanto placer le provocas que se olvida de que debe dejarte respirar, si quiere que sigas viva para el momento cúspide. Va demasiado rápido, demasiado profundo y demasiado fuerte. Intentas inhalar algo en los pequeños intervalos, pero el acto está tan descontrolado y su miembro tan metido en tu garganta que impide que el oxígeno llegue correctamente a ti. </p><p>Paradójicamente, ver sus gestos enloquecidos te causa repulsión y satisfacción a la vez. El hombre que estaba a punto de eyacular en tu boca no parecía el mismo que ostentaba una imagen intachable en el trabajo.</p><p>De pronto lanza un gruñido y cierra los ojos antes de soltar todos sus fluidos en tu boca, los cuales escupes ni bien se separa de ti. </p><p>Jadeante y todavía dominante, te mira complacido. Muerde su labio, asoma la mano para acariciar con su dedo pulgar tu mentón empapado. </p><p>—Por ahora esto es todo, <em>Clarisse.</em> Pero no he terminado contigo...</p><p>¿Por qué diablos te sigue llamando así?</p><p> </p><p>~<b>Continuará...</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deseos peligrosos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>"Nuestro cerebro debería experimentar ansiedad a ráfagas, no de la forma prolongada y frenética que pareces sufrir; por eso te sientes como si un león estuviera a punto de devorarte. Tienes que convencerte de que aquí no hay ningún león, cuando lo haya, te aseguro que lo sabrás"</em> </b>
</p><p><em>-Tomas </em> <em>Harrys</em></p><p><em>------</em>-</p><p>Coautora:<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/MelGA_0420">MelGA_0420</a> </p><p>
  <b> <em>°°°</em> </b>
</p><p>A nadie en la BSAA le agradan los tórtolos enamorados, y mucho menos que los agentes abiertamente tengan una relación romántica, pero Piers y tú han demostrado tener una extraordinaria capacidad para separar el trabajo de los sentimientos.</p><p>De hecho, Piers siempre ha tenido un trato claro y sin preferencias cuando le toca estar en una operación táctica contigo, y has retribuido esa actitud respetando su posición como teniente. Sin embargo, algo que no está tan claro es su postura para con el capitán. Piers tiene una tendencia a preocuparse <em>mucho</em> por él... <em>demasiado</em>.</p><p>¿Dirías que tu novio estaría más a gusto en el lugar en el que te encuentras ahora? ¿Más cómodo que tú? ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo te atreves! Cómo te atreves a insinuar que Piers y Chris...</p><p>Okay... No es momento de fantasías perversas...</p><p>Lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer en este <em>sucio</em> lugar —<em>sucio </em>en todas y cada de una de las posibles y vulgares connotaciones— es estar acompañando a tu novio en la búsqueda del capitán Redfield. Cierta información indicaba que se encontraba vivo, aunque por alguna razón, no había intentado hacer contacto con nadie para que le brindaran socorro.</p><p>Lo hallaron en un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, que, si lo piensas bien, es más o menos casi todo el país. Edonia no es una región tan grande como para desaparecer sin rastro, aunque no tan pequeña como para ser localizado con facilidad tampoco.</p><p>En fin...</p><p>Estaban en aquel bar ideando una estrategia para abordarlo. El sujeto en cuestión se encontraba ocupando una mesa y bebiendo solo. El plan era saludar y tratar de descubrir qué le había sucedido y por qué no había intentado regresar. Así lo hicieron. Piers se sentó a la mesa y tú te quedaste cerca, a vigilar desde la barra. Las cosas no tardaron demasiado en irse a la mierda. De pronto Chris había golpeado a Piers y huía dejando al teniente tendido en el suelo y con media conciencia apagada por el fuerte puñetazo. Viste salir al capitán y decidiste seguirlo. Desenfundaste tu arma, eres una agente, una gran agente de la alianza anti-bioterrorismo... puedes con esto, claro que puedes.</p><p>Lo seguiste hasta el callejón que se encontraba en la parte posterior del bar, y entonces alguien te tomó por el cuello. Te sofocaba, su intención era desmayarte y lo logró en poquísimos minutos. No se te había ocurrido que fuera el mismísimo <em>Chris </em><em>Redfield</em>, hasta el momento en que te quitó la venda.</p><p>¿Alguna vez se te desorbitaron más los ojos?</p><p>Y ahora te encontrabas encerrada en algún extraño ¿motel? ¿O será quizás la nueva vivienda del capitán?</p><p>Examinas el lugar. Nada hay que sea muy personal, así que puede que se trate de una habitación pasajera más que de una permanente. Además, se percibe un extraño olor a incienso y a... cigarrillos... ¿Cigarrillos? Entonces te percatas, es Chris quien fuma, no lo habías visto hacerlo nunca.</p><p>Está bajando con dos dedos las persianas cerradas para poder vigilar el exterior. Tiene la mirada aguda y sostiene el tabaco como un dios. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿40, 41? Es casi veinte años mayor que tú. ¡Le acabas de hacer sexo oral a un hombre que por poco te dobla en edad! Sin embargo, lo último que dirías sería que fue malo; no te arrepientes, y esa pequeña satisfacción es lo que más hace reaccionar a tu conciencia.</p><p>—Piers vendrá en cualquier momento... —le adviertes con voz firme, pero en el fondo sabes que lo que quieres expresar es que, si piensa hacer algo más, no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma.</p><p>Tu ética y tu lealtad están muy decepcionadas.</p><p>El capitán inhala una última bocanada de humo y después abandona el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero. Se acerca a ti; tiene esa curiosa forma de analizarte, como si fueras una fruta muy apetecible que quiere morder y una amenaza de la que debe cuidarse a la vez.</p><p>—<em>No provoques un problema solo por la satisfacción emocional a corto plazo, </em><em>Clarisse</em><em>...</em></p><p><em>—</em>Cielos, capitán... ¿por qué insiste en llamarme así? ¿Por qué hace esto? Yo...</p><p>—Shhh... —interrumpe con la onomatopeya del silencio y encapsula tu barbilla nuevamente —ya deberías saber que tú harás lo que <em>yo</em> diga que hagas; y hablarás cuando <em>yo</em> te pida que hables...</p><p>Respiras agitada viéndolo a los ojos, no por el susto, sino por la anticipación.</p><p>—¿Y qué se supone que haré ahora? —preguntas más ansiosa que preocupada.</p><p>Chris sonríe malicioso, sabe que estás jugando a ser un corderito indefenso. mientras que por dentro ardes en deseo por su contacto. Con el dorso de la otra mano recorre tu mejilla de arriba a abajo, suavemente. Luego hace que eleves el rostro para que quede justo debajo del suyo, la imagen recuerda a la portada de una película romántica, en el anuncio de un beso y con sus iris clavados en los tuyos.</p><p>Crees que va a besarte, pero en lugar de eso, te levanta violentamente de tu asiento, hace que voltees y te rodea por la cintura con uno de sus fuerte brazos, todavía sosteniendo tu quijada. Te estremeces y lanzas un pequeño gemido. Él se ríe y respira cerca de tu oreja. Tragas saliva y tratas de disimular tu excitación, pero hay partes de tu cuerpo que no tienen la misma capacidad de autocontrol.</p><p>Te sujeta tan fuerte que tus pulmones no se expanden bien, sientes calor, mucho calor. El capitán Redfield decide que explorar tu entrepierna será su siguiente movimiento. Al principio lo hace por encima de tu ropa y, al mismo tiempo, comienza a besarte el cuello. Echas la cabeza a un lado para darle más terreno y jadeas sin poder evitarlo. Él entierra sus labios con mayor ahínco, casi mordiéndote. Como tus manos están atrás, la tentación de tocarlo es irresistible. Lo tocas...</p><p>
  <em>¡Lo tocas!</em>
</p><p>Está de nuevo firme, increíblemente firme...</p><p>Sin embargo, un ataque repentino de decencia hace que te retractes de esas caricias prohibidas. </p><p>—Chris, esto no puede pasar... —le recuerdas sintiéndote más o menos culpable. En especial por Piers, quien, hasta donde a tu conocimiento concierne, jamás te ha sido infiel.</p><p>—<em>Una reacción anormal a una situación anormal es un comportamiento normal.</em>..</p><p>Lanza el capitán otra cita del libro, tan precisa que suena a la perfecta manera de justificarte. Sí, esta situación es una anomalía, una estimulante y desquiciada grieta del sistema en la que ha caído tu moral empujada por tu deseo. ¿Has visto antes a Chris Redfield de esta manera? ¿Lo has imaginado en su papel menos autoritario y más vulnerable?</p><p>No...</p><p>Es <em>el capitán</em>, es el líder al que todos respetan. Uno no va por ahí generando ideaciones sexuales respecto a sus superiores.</p><p>Pero esta extraña habitación y este inexplicable contexto...</p><p>A medio reflexionar sobre las ventajas y desventajas de dejarte llevar, recuerdas que no es una cuestión de decisión, sino de obediencia. El capitán de pronto desabrocha tus pantalones y desliza la mano sin el más mínimo recato. Sus dedos son enormes... tentadores.</p><p>—Estás tan preparada como creía... —dice a tu oído al acariciar tu humedad.</p><p>Su voz de seducción tiene una frecuencia espectral que empuja a la lujuria. </p><p>Sí, bueno... ¿quién era Piers?</p><p>Jadeas muchísimo más que antes por la presión de su toque impúdico, y por poco gritas cuando se desliza hasta alcanzar tu interior. Sigue moviéndose dentro tuyo con toda la extensión y habilidad que puede emplear para desesperarte.</p><p>—<em>Shh</em><em>... No te muevas. Estás en shock </em>—te ordena acercando tus caderas a las suyas. </p><p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Quieres ser Hannibal, sé Hannibal. Pero, por favor, solo hazlo... hazlo ahora... tómame, Chris.</p><p>—Y fingías sufrir cuando en realidad no puedes esperar a disfrutar. No me equivoqué contigo, pequeña santurrona traidora...</p><p>El verte así de extasiada, le da a tu captor una satisfacción inimaginable.</p><p>Te levanta por la correa conectada a tu cuello, tiene absolutamente todo el control. Antes de lanzarte a la cama sin una pizca de delicadeza, se deshace de tu pantalón; te quedas únicamente con tus bragas negras, las cuales serán arrancadas unos segundos después.</p><p>Estás ahora sobre ese lecho cubierto de suave seda negra. Chris ha soltado la correa y te mira desde arriba, parece que estuviera decidiendo qué delicioso platillo cocinar con el trozo de carne que tiene en frente. Lo primero que hace es recorrer con sus dedos tus piernas, desde tus pantorrillas desnudas hasta tus tersos muslos, haciendo erizar cada centímetro de tu piel. Se inclina hacia a ti lentamente y te da un beso que, al tomarte por sorpresa, te deja sin aire. La forma en la que el capitán reclama tus labios te vuelve loca. No puedes decidir cuál es la mejor parte, si estar atrapada entre sus labios y su lengua o el propio hecho de saber que está encima tuyo.</p><p>Si no fuera porque estás atada, estarías recorriendo su espalda con tus palmas; no queda más que imaginarlo y lo imaginas... imaginas acariciarlo. Sus brazos se apoyan a tu izquierda y a tu derecha, todos sus músculos están tensos. No puedes resistirte. Por una vez en tu vida dejas de lado lo que hasta ahora has considerado correcto, y te dejas llevar. </p><p>El capitán desciende de tu boca hacia tu mandíbula, luego despacio hacia tu cuello, recorriendo las partes en las que el collarín no interviene y a la vez sujetando ese pedazo de cuero para moverte en uno y otro ángulo. Como si de un asunto vampírico se tratase, tu vida parece escapar de tu cuerpo con cada una de sus succiones. Y aunque sabes que no vas a morir, a este punto, la que está por fallecer es tu cordura.</p><p>Pone sus grandes manos sobre tus hombros, luego las mueve hacia tus brazos y empuja al centro toda tu piel para tener el esplendor de tus pechos a su disposición. Baja su rostro centrándose ahora en tus senos; entre repasos con la punta de la lengua y besos, mordisquea levemente los pezones que le hicieron perder la cabeza desde la primera vez que los vio. Tanto el color como el tamaño son perfectos para él, así que se se toma el tiempo que le da la gana para saborearlos. Tal acción podría haber continuado por un par de minutos más hasta provocarte un primer orgasmo, pero no. Es demasiado placer, él lo sabe y de pronto se detiene.</p><p><em>"No..."</em>, intentas controlarte. Tu boca no dice nada, solo exhala desesperada.</p><p>—Shhhhh... No te muevas —ordena.</p><p>Sigue bajando, reparte besos por todo tu abdomen. Sabes lo que sigue, lo sabes, no finjas que no... así que solo debes prepararte para sentirlo en tu zona. Tu corazón bombea adrenalina.</p><p>Vaya sorpresa que te llevas cuando, a punto de llegar a <em>ese</em> lugar, se levanta y se pone de pie. Te sientes ilusa por pensar que ese hombre, que no es ni la sombra de lo que era tu capitán, pensaría en algo más que en su propio placer. Te ha dejado expectante. ¿Qué hará ahora?</p><p>Se quita la chaqueta negra que lleva, luego el suéter del mismo color, y se queda con el torso descubierto ante ti. </p><p>Impresionada era poco... estás fascinada...</p><p>Es un manjar, una delicia; su porte es inigualable, nadie va discutirlo. Aunque ya ha perdido parte de su musculatura debido a la falta de ejercicio, sigue teniendo un físico que haría que cualquier mujer se pusiera a sus pies, atada, con una correa y lista a cumplir todos sus deseos, <em>los más oscuros y los más perversos.</em></p><p>Baja su pantalón y su ropa interior al mismo tiempo, ahora sí, hasta los tobillos... </p><p><em>Ninguna bestia es tan salvaje como el hombre cuando tiene el poder para expresar su</em>... ¿lujuria? No, así no va la cita del libro... Sin embargo, en la palara <em>lujuria</em> está contenida la descripción más exacta para lo que estás sintiendo. Y Chris es una bestia, el mítico dragón del libro.</p><p>A pesar de que ya lo habías tenido en tu boca, vuelve a impresionarte su tamaño. Te desespera no poder tocarlo, tus manos amarradas en tu espalda impiden todo tacto.</p><p>—Qui... q-quítame las cadenas... por favor... —pides entre jadeos.</p><p>El capitán solo niega con la cabeza y te hace desearlo aún más con esa mirada salvaje. Acerca su gran virilidad a tu entrada y, sin aviso previo, da la primera estocada. Sueltas un grito agudo, la fuerza con la que te acaba de embestir es algo a lo que no estás para nada acostumbrada. Es imposible no comparar lo amada que te sentías y la delicadeza con la que Piers te hacía el amor, con lo rudo que se está portando Redfield. </p><p>Volteas a ver su rostro y analizas cada uno de los gestos que hace; suelta gruñidos y suspiros que te hacen entender lo mucho que lo está disfrutando. No recuerdas haber visto a un hombre tan excitado nunca antes. Quizás para eso sirve todo el juego previo, las frases extrañas, la cadena, la correa y las sonrisas maliciosas, ¿no crees?</p><p>Ahora solo son tu y él en la habitación de tu cautiverio. Las sensaciones comienzan a llegar a ti. No hay otro pensamiento en tu mente más que el placer; placer que nace tanto de la situación tan <em>bizarra,</em> como del innegable hecho de que te gusta lo que tu secuestrador está haciendote. <em>Te encanta. </em>Chris, sus formas, sus movimientos, sus sensuales y masculinos sonidos, ese delicado y varonil aroma que emana de su piel... todo es tan estimulante como inconcebible. </p><p>Aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos. Gemidos es lo único que se escucha. ¡Dios santo, no permitas que llegue el bueno de Piers al rescate en este preciso instante! De todas las casualidades que podrían a arruinar tu vida, esa sería la peor. </p><p>Los espasmos comienzan a golpear y llegas al límite, casi al mismo tiempo que él. Ha soltado todos sus fluidos de nuevo, pero ahora dentro y muy profundo en ti.</p><p>Estás sudando y respirando agitada. Chris se levanta, no se ha tomado ni diez segundos para asimilar lo que que acaba de hacer, porque, contrario a ti, mientras estaba moviéndose dentro y encima tuyo, todavía estaba alerta y vigilante. Levanta su suéter del suelo y se lo pone de inmediato. Tu aún no te recuperas, sigues recostada sobre la cama, desprovista de tus fuerzas y de tus prendas. </p><p>El capitán levanta el cigarrillo humeante y casi consumido de donde lo había abandonado. Lo golpetea con el dedo para deshacerse de las cenizas y se lo pone en los labios, al tiempo que vuelve a bajar las persianas para vigilar. Las suelta, echa el humo, y de entre los objetos de la mesa recoge el arma que te ha quitado. Revisa que esté cargada y retrae el mecanismo para tenerla lista para disparar. Cuando escuchas esto último, levantas la cabeza alarmada.</p><p>—Chris, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntas pensando que <em>el juego </em>está a punto de dejar de ser divertido. </p><p>Guarda el arma en la pretina de su pantalón y vuelve a ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca. Del pequeño bolsillo para monedas de sus jeans extrae una llave con forma redonda y ahuecada en el mango. Se acerca hasta ti y abre el collarín sin decirte nada. Una vez ha liberado tu cuello, hace que te voltees boca abajo. Cierras los ojos pensando que va a dispararte, sería una muerte muy confusa. Pero no te asesina, lo que hace es abrir el candado de las cadenas en tus muñecas. Deshace las ataduras y tira todo a un costado. Retira el cigarrillo y lanza la colilla al suelo, echa el humo como una chimenea mientras la apaga con el zapato y te pregunta:   </p><p>—¿Por qué me llamas <em>Chris</em>?   </p><p>Te volteas a verlo, desnuda e intrigada. </p><p>—Ese es tu... es <em>su</em> nombre, capitán Redfield... —intentas explicar.  </p><p>Él solo frunce el entrecejo y sisea una risilla de incredulidad. Camina hasta la mesa y se sirve un último trago. </p><p>—Vístete... —te ordena antes de beberlo.</p><p>Obedeces, pero no te apresuras. </p><p>—¿Por eso no regresaste? No sabes quién eres, perdiste... perdiste la memoria... —expresas tu muy obvia deducción, sujetando la ropa que acabas de recoger del piso y apretándola contra tu pecho. </p><p>El capitán te mira, sus pupilas se mueven de un lado a otro como si estuviera procesando lo que acabas de decirle. </p><p>—<em>La memoria es lo único que tengo para sustituir la vista que ofrece una ventana</em> —responde citando a Lecter una vez más. </p><p>Esta vez no entiendes. No es que hubieras entendido algo antes, solo que ahora el juego se ha vuelto mucho más intrincado. Quieres responder, pero te interrumpirá el acontecimiento. Estás a punto de experimentar el terror real. Una voz grita tu verdadero nombre, se oye como al final del pasillo. No hay que tener superpoderes para saber que quien está llamándote es Piers, su tono es tan reconocible. No solo tienes como cinco segundos para vestirte antes de que tu novio tumbe la puerta, sino que ambos hombres están armados.</p><p> —Ya están aquí por ti. ¡Date prisa,<em> Clarisse! </em>—te recalca con un grito para espabilarte. </p><p>Comienzas a vestirte a lo loca calculando lo que va a suceder. El capitán no tiene memoria, y... no... Piers nunca le dispararía, ni siquiera por ti; así que eso solo deja una posibilidad, ¿quién crees que va a salir en camilla de tu cueva de perversiones?</p><p> </p><p>~<b>Continuará...</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quid pro quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> <b>Quid pro quo:</b> </em> </p><p><em>frase en latín que en español traduce como:</em> <em>'algo a cambio de algo' o 'una cosa por la otra'. </em><em>Designa un error, una confusión, un malentendido; </em><em>también puede ser utilizada </em><em>para referirse a una transacción, </em><em>al</em><em>intercambio de una cosa por otra equivalente</em></p><p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>Coautora:<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/MelGA_0420">MelGA_0420</a></p><p>
  <em> <b>°°°</b> </em>
</p><p>Tomaste tu ropa y trataste de ponértela lo más rápido que pudiste, y lo lograste, aunque por las prisas terminaste pareciendo una niña de 3 años. Pero lo hiciste, lucías desaliñada pero cubierta, y <em>gracias al cielo</em> porque fue justo antes de que Piers comenzara a patear la puerta con intención de tirarla.</p><p>El capitán te tomó fuertemente del brazo y te llevó con él. Se puso detrás de la entrada para sorprender al joven teniente por la espalda. Te tapó la boca con una mano y te sostuvo con la otra para evitar que le lanzaras una alerta a tu novio.</p><p>Estabas horrorizada, ¿serían capaces de enfrentarse, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban de conocerse y de la amistad que se había formado entre ambos? ¿Por ti?</p><p>Nivans dio una última patada en la que empeñó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y con ello logró que la cerradura cediera. La puerta se abrió y rebotó golpeando a su regreso el brazo del capitán, quien, al ver que Piers ya había entrado a la habitación, decidió soltarte y lanzarse sobre él.</p><p>Lo tacleó con la pesadez de un oso. Piers recibió el fuerte golpe en la espalda y esto provocó que se desorientara y gritara de dolor. El capitán comenzó a ensañarse con su rostro; Piers metía las manos como podía para defenderse. La diferencia de tamaños era mucho más evidente, ahora Chris lucía mucho más grande e intimidante. Mirabas horrorizada como le estaban desfigurando la cara a Piers. Te acercaste a Chris para tomarlo por los brazos y tratar de separarlos, pero no lograste nada, era tan difícil de mover como una enorme roca.</p><p>—¡Chris, por favor, para ya! —le gritaste a Redfield.</p><p>Del miedo que sentías no notaste que habías comenzado a llorar.</p><p>No los separaste, pero tu acción ayudó en algo. Al sentirte y escuchar como seguías llamándolo, Chris se desconcentró de la pelea para tratar de quitarte, acción que fue aprovechada por el teniente para voltear completamente la situación. Ahora era él quien tenía la ventaja, era su turno de repartir golpes por toda la cara del capitán. Piers jamás imaginó ni en la peor de sus pesadillas que estaría haciendo algo como aquello, pero eras tú, tu bienestar estaba de por medio, y por ti estaba dispuesto a dar la vida si así lo requerías.</p><p>Era obvio que no duraría mucho siendo el dominante, Chris era más fuerte que él, más preparado, más experimentado. No le tomó sino un poco de esfuerzo quitárselo de encima, pero quedó agotado y Piers tumbado a unos pies de distancia. Ambos estaban aturdidos, con el cuerpo adolorido y la adrenalina en las nubes. Te acercaste a tu novio para verificar que estuviera bien.</p><p>—Piers, Piers... por favor, dime que estás bien —hablaste asustada y con los ojos llorosos.</p><p>Nivans no te respondió. Acercó la mano al <em>porta-armas</em> que estaba en su pierna y sacó su pistola; apuntó a un objetivo enfocando la mirada certeramente. Volteaste al oír que Chris se ponía de pie, lo viste prepararse para disparar también. No podías hacer nada para evitarlo; fue como verlo todo en cámara lenta.</p><p>Antes de que el capitán siquiera levantara un poco el cañón del arma, Piers actuó con rapidez encajándole un disparo en la pierna izquierda. Permaneciste estática. Chris no hizo más que caer en medio de un gruñido de dolor, y una vez en el suelo, su primer impulso fue presionar la herida causada por la bala. </p><p>La sangre salía a borbotones, Piers y tú no lograban ni moverse ni dejar de mirar atónitos. El capitán perdió la conciencia al cabo de pocos segundos. La gresca no había durado ni 5 minutos, pero a ti te pareció una eternidad de violencia y miedo. Cuando entendiste que Chris se había desmayado, reaccionaste y con un par de zancadas saltaste hasta él. Rompiste la manga de tu blusa y trataste de detener el sangrado con un torniquete improvisado. Piers salió de su estupor y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se trasladó casi gateando para ir a ayudarte.</p><p>—¿Estas bien? —preguntó consternado.</p><p>—Yo sí, pero él no... tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.</p><p>Piers no dijo nada más. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a emergencias. Afortunadamente, la ambulancia tardó menos de 10 minutos en llegar y llevarse al capitán. Ambos subieron detrás de la camilla. Ahora lo importante era salvarle la vida a Chris. </p><p>Llegaron al hospital, los paramédicos lo trasladaron directamente al quirófano. Tendrían que realizar una operación para retirar la bala y detener el abundante sangrado; el proyectil había rozado la arteria femoral.</p><p>Piers jamás de habría podido predecir que tu secuestrador fuera el mismísimo Chris Redfield. Había llegado a aquel motel creyendo que se enfrentaría a algún loco o algún terrorista menor, y que luego podrían continuar intentando rescatar a su superior y amigo. No lograba comprender tan extraño comportamiento, pero estaba seguro de que todo debía tener una explicación lógica. Sin embargo, antes de indagar en el asunto, tenía que asegurarse de que no te había hecho nada. Después de todo, te secuestró; cualquiera se preocuparía. Un evento así ponía en duda su moral y su intachable reputación. Y no solo eso, sino que todo el tiempo en la ambulancia y desde que habían llegado a la sala de espera, no habías pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Cargabas una expresión asustadiza y no te atrevías a mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>—Cariño...</p><p>Estabas tan concentrada pensado en todo lo que... había pasado; todo lo que te había dicho el capitán, las extrañas citas sacadas del libro, su insistencia en referirse a ti como se refería <em>el doctor Lecter</em> a la detective de la novela. Comenzabas a contemplar la posibilidad de que, aparte de la evidente amnesia, quizás Chris sufría algún tipo de trastorno mental.</p><p>—Amor... —te sacudió levemente.</p><p>—¿Mmm? —por fin reaccionaste.</p><p>—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en... en el motel? El capitán... <em>Chris</em>... ¿te hizo algo? Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó, ¿sí?</p><p>Palideciste por lo directa que fue la petición. La pregunta correcta sería: <em>¿qué no te hizo?</em></p><p>No podías decir la verdad, ciertamente fuiste una víctima. Chris Redfield había <em>abusado</em> de ti, te había privado de tu libertad y te había utilizado para su torpe juego de rol, simulando que era un psicópata se aprovechaba de su prisionera<em>. </em>Pero, a pesar de eso, ¿por qué te sentías tan <em>sucia</em>? Desde luego, eras culpable de haber disfrutado cómo te hizo hecho suya. Con todo lo que gritaste en sus brazos, serías muy hipócrita si tuvieras las agallas de acusarlo o fingías sufrimiento por todo lo vivido. Una violación implica haber dicho que <em>no</em> claramente, y que se haya sobrepasado tu negativa, pero... no te habías opuesto a <em>nada</em> en <em>ningún</em> momento, ¿o sí? Aparte, estaba más que claro que el <em>capitán Lecter</em> no tenía facultad mental alguna, así que decidiste contar solo la mitad de los hechos.</p><p>—Pues... cuando Chris te noqueó en el bar, fui tras él. Después sentí como alguien me tomaba del cuello, perdí la conciencia... y luego... desperté en ese lugar...</p><p>—Pero... ¿no te agredió? ¿Te lastimó de... alguna forma? —la preocupación de Piers era genuina. </p><p>Ese hombre realmente te amaba, te sentías una mierda por haberlo traicionado permitiendo que tu deseo momentáneo tomara el control de tus acciones y desbordara tu ética.</p><p>—No... solo me mantuvo encadenada y me soltó cuando te escuchó llegar. </p><p>—¿Segura? Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes...</p><p>—Completamente segura. No me lastimó de... de ninguna forma, solo estuve encerrada. Supongo que... no lo sé... supongo que creía que éramos sus enemigos, que queríamos capturarlo... o... algo. </p><p>Piers soltó un suspiro de alivio y te tomó entre sus brazos, te sujetó por más de dos minutos en un fuerte abrazo. Tus palabras lo habían tranquilizado, aunque lo más probable es que más tarde volviera a insistir en preguntarte. Seguiría sospechando que eso no era todo, especialmente porque insististe mucho en no presentar cargos. Piers te apoyó en tu decisión, no le dejaste muchas opciones de todas formas. Le explicaste tu teoría sobre que el capitán estaría sufriendo amnesia y que no era completamente su culpa haber actuado como un loco.</p><p>Pasaron varias horas sin tener novedades sobre el estado de salud del herido. En ese tiempo aparecieron amigos y familiares, y justo cuando todos estaban a punto de perder la paciencia, el doctor salió a ponerlos al tanto. Dijo, en resumen, que por fortuna no había sido nada demasiado grave, y que Chris ya se encontraba en una habitación a la espera de que la anestesia cediera.  </p><p>Jill y Claire fueron las que hicieron la mayoría de las preguntas, de algo había que hablar en tanto Chris recuperaba la conciencia. Todas las dudas fueron aclaradas por Piers, tú no tenías ni las ganas ni la cara tan dura para hablar de nuevo sobre <em>todo eso.</em> </p><p>Cuando se hizo de noche, una enfermera anunció que el paciente se encontraba despierto y que podían pasar a verlo. El capitán Redfield se veía decaído, casi enfermo; no era para menos. Se les permitió pasar a los 4. Lo último que querías era verlo, pero no pudiste negarte; era preferible aguantar la incomodidad de estar delante de él, luego de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, a levantar algún tipo de sospecha.</p><p>—Chris , ¿cómo te sientes?— Claire fue la primera en hablar, con algo de miedo de no ser reconocida.</p><p>—¿Claire?– una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Claire al escuchar su nombre.</p><p>—¿Si te acuerdas de mi?— dijo con toda su emoción.</p><p>—Claro, eres mi hermanita... ¿por qué no me acordaría de ti?</p><p>Te sentiste aliviada. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ¿para qué seguir preocupada?</p><p>—Capitán, en serio lamento...—Piers llamó la atención de Chris.</p><p>—¿Piers? No, no... no tienes que disculparte. </p><p>—Lo haré de todas formas, es mi culpa que esté en esa cama —habló con la mayor sinceridad. </p><p>—Pues... Estoy algo confundido, pero... algo debí haber hecho para que me dispararas ¿o no?</p><p>—Tranquilo, eso ya quedó atrás  —interferiste alarmada, con miedo de que algo se le saliera por la confusión.</p><p>—¿Fue muy grave? —insistió mirándote muy serio. El correcto capitán Redfield había vuelto en sí.</p><p>—No, descuide —trataste de poner una sonrisa, pero en cuanto tus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, te recordaste arrodillada ante él... lo recordaste entre tus piernas... sus gestos y sus gemidos mezclándose mientras lo hacían sin importarte ni una pizca de comino ninguna de las personas que estaban en esa habitación; ni Jill, ni Piers, ni mucho menos Claire...</p><p>Se instauró la plática y así se quedaron por varios minutos, más de los que tu decencia podía resistir sin empezar a acusarte de <em>cínica</em>. </p><p>Decidiste que usarías la menor excusa para escapar de esa asfixiante habitación de hospital, y el pretexto perfecto llegó cuando Chris pidió su teléfono, interrumpiendo la amena charla. Dijo que tenía que hacer varias llamadas. Parecía ansioso por volver a sus labores regulares como capitán de la BSAA. Jill le prestó el cargador de su móvil, los viste ocupados conectando el aparato al muro y supiste que era el momento ideal para esfumarte.</p><p>Saliste del cuarto y los viste retomar la plática desde el otro lado de la ventana. Respiraste más tranquila, pero tu tranquilidad duró lo mismo que tu suspiro. </p><p>Recibiste un mensaje. </p><p>Frunciste el ceño extrañada al desbloquear tu teléfono y ver el nombre del remitente, ¡Capitán Redfield!, pero cuando leíste lo que decía, se te heló la sangre.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Dime, Clarisse, ¿han dejado ya de gritar los corderos?"</em> </b>
</p><p>Borraste a la velocidad de la luz el mensaje y levantaste la vista aterrada. Una incognita apareció en tu mente, junto con una sensación de sentirte ingenua y atrapada, pero muy complacida a la vez. Te quedaste contemplando a través del cristal. Chris sostenía su teléfono como si no acabara de mandarte directo al abismo con sus palabras. Se veía muy tranquilo platicando y sonriéndoles a todos. </p><p>Todo este tiempo, ¿fue él realmente? ¡Jamás hubo amnesia! ¿Qué clase de trastorno mental te hace elaborar un juego tan macabro? ¿y qué clase de<em> loca</em> disfruta de ser parte de él? Todas... él podría enloquecerte a ti y a cualquier mujer las veces que quisiera, cualquier día que se lo propusiera. </p><p>Sentiste tu corazón latir con toda su fuerza, tu respiración fue acelerándose cada vez más y el aire empezó a faltarte. Todo este truco lo usó solo para... </p><p>Tus deducciones finales se interrumpieron cuando Chris volteó a verte de súbito. Te sobresaltaste. El capitán sostuvo su mirada en la tuya como si quisiera poner un sello de silencio al <em>evento </em>del motel, como si te advirtiera que va a irte muy mal si te atreves a develar lo que realmente ocurrió. </p><p>Y en su mirada podía leerse también que está seguro... seguro de que, si te lo pide, vas a volver a dejarte encerrar mil millones de veces. Él lo sabe, tú lo sabes, el que no tiene que enterarse nunca es tu novio...</p><p>Lo miras con complicidad, sientes que vas a desmayarte y no sabes si será por el miedo o por la emoción. Casi puedes escuchar la frase salir de sus labios, la misma que el <em>doctor Lecter</em> le dice a la <em>detective Starling </em>para proponer un pacto de intercambio; pero pronunciada por la voz suave y profunda con la que el capitán Redfield se dirige a los demás, aparentando ser un respetable hombre... la misma voz que usó y usará para llevarte a la completa locura cuando te hable al oído. </p><p>
  <em>"Quid pro quo, </em>
  <em>Clarisse</em>
  <em>, quid pro quo..."</em>
</p><p>~<em><b>FIN</b></em>~</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><b> <em>A todos los que leyeron, muchas gracias. </em> </b> <b> <em>De corazón, esperamos que les haya sido </em> </b> <b> <em>entretenido. Este capítulo fue magistralmente </em> </b> <b> <em>n</em> </b> <b> <em>arrado por la coautora </em> </b> <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/MelGA_0420"> <b> <em>MelGA_0420</em> </b> </a> <b> <em>. Buena oportunidad </em> </b> <b> <em>para invitarlos a visitar su perfil y descubrir sus fabulosos </em> </b> <b> <em>fanfictions</em> </b> <b> <em>. </em> </b></p><p><em> <b>La siguiente historia será sobre </b> </em> <em> <b>Piers</b> </em> <b> 😈</b></p><p><b> <em>Y luego de esa habrá una con </em> </b> <b> <em>Leon</em> </b> <b> <em> en colaboración con </em> </b> <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cazzleen"> <b> <em>Cazzleen</em> </b> </a></p><p><b> <em>Muajajajajaja</em> </b> <b> <em>...</em> </b></p><p><em> <b>No dejen de soñar... </b> </em><br/><em> <b>con Chris</b> </em> <b> 😏...</b></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Historia en coautoría con@MelGA_0420 en Wattpad</p><p>**Referencias a la película "El silencio de los inocentes" y al libro (libros en realidad) en el que la basaron, de Thomas Harris. </p><p>**Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento***</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>